


If I were a country singer...

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beehaw, F/F, literally wrote while listening to that song, no beta we die like men, since we got that glorious gift from casey and jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is so stupid why are you reading this





	If I were a country singer...

The wind whistled a slow tune as she strummed her guitar, twisting the knobs ever so slightly. There was silence, nothing but the rustling of leaves and birds chirping to disturb the sweet silence. She shifted, lifting the guitar and adjusting to a comfortable position. She moved her hat and blew out a small breath, strumming the guitar in a deliberate way, almost like the start of a song. She started to sing, putting a deliberate southern accent into the lyrics.  
It happens every night  
I watch my world ignite  
But there’s no waking from this nightmare  
The stage is always set  
The place I can’t forget  
The hidden eyes, that I can feel there

My eyes are open wide  
I’m racing to her side  
There’s nothing that I won’t do for her  
But this is not a dream  
My mind repeats the scene  
I can't forget it and it's torture

That was before  
But not anymore  
I’ve left it behind  
As much as I lost  
Once I'm across I'll find

I’ve found the strength to grow so much more  
A whisper to a roar  
No more crying  
It’s time for me to soar

Feel like I’m finally unbroken  
Feel like I’m back from the dead  
My strength back and confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I’m Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Remember all too well  
My time of living hell  
The night my enemy would conquer  
But now I’ve been set free  
Lived through the tragedy  
You’ll wish you'd killed me; now I’m stronger!

I am the golden one  
Who burns just like the sun  
Next time we meet is your disaster  
I’ll bring the punishment  
Your song will be lament  
Revenge, my happy ever after

My misery  
My agony  
Has taught me to fly  
The pain I went through  
Left me with a new  
War cry!

I’ll live my life like every day’s the last  
No living in the past  
Best day's ever  
I’m never looking back

Feel like I’m finally unbroken  
Feel like I’m back from the dead  
My strength back and confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I’m Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

Call me sweetheart and I’ll tear you apart  
Just call me, "sir"  
Try to resist once you meet my new fist  
Bye-bye

Just look at the fire in my eyes  
And bring my strawberry sunrise  
It was you who began it  
Now you're saying: "God dammit."  
Next time, there’s no compromise

Feel like I’m finally unbroken  
Oh, now like I’m back from the dead  
Strength back, confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I’m Armed and Ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready (Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready (Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready! (Armed and Ready)

“...and that is what it would sound like if I was a country singer!” Yang sheepishly grinned at Blake, who was giving her an incredulous look.  
“I thought you were from Patch, not Vacuo,” Blake smirked at Yang, causing the blonde to blush, chuckling at Blake’s sassy-ness.  
“I love you,” She said, hooking her arm around Blakes waist.  
“Love you, too.” Blake leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes in content.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, that was a... thing
> 
> beehaw is back and i have mixed feelings about it but HOLY HECC ARMED AND READY ACOUSTIC WAS GRATE  
> also why did you read this  
> who am i kidding id read this too


End file.
